


A friendly reminder

by dooomninja



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Panic Attacks, Unreliable Narrator, gratuitous use of nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dooomninja/pseuds/dooomninja
Summary: Harper takes are girlfriend to a rave and almost nothing goes wrong
Relationships: Raven/Harper Row, Tara Markov/Raven/Harper Row
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	A friendly reminder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sasam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasam/gifts).



> happy bday sasam!!!

"I'm not sure, you know how I get..."

"No negativity here Raebird."

"I don't know H what if-"

Harper turns and puts her hand on Raven's cheek, "come on Rae, you know you can't live on what-ifs."

Raven bids her lip, her eyes flick away before she pulls them back to Harper's shocking the blue ones alive with the infections energy that clings to her. She also knows that her fears are almost certainly unfounded, just like when Tera had taken her to the zoo, on when the three of them had taken over the big screen at the tower to marathon movies.

But this is a whole lot different... 

Even as they approach Raven can feel the waves of uncontrolled emotions rolling out in waves she can barely think straight. She licks her lips as anxiety of her very own rises within her, pushing back the waves of exhilaration surrounding her. Her panicked, wild breathing pulls on her more volatile powers that she has to fight from lashing out. The darkness builds and builds. The four burning demonic eyes reach up for her.

"Rea. Rea! Breath," She feels a cool hand run up her cheek. She opens her eyes to fix on Harper looking up at her, "two, three, four, five. Out. Two, three..." It takes Raven a few moments to realise what Harper is doing and matches her breathing to the count. After a few cycles and the grounding of Harpers touch, Raven finds herself feeling a little light-headed.

"Sorry."

"No Reabird _I'm_ sorry. I shouldn't have dragged you here if you didn't feel comfortable."

"I'm fine Harper. Really." She lies.

Harper smirks, eyes glittering with amusement, "you're a terrible liar Rea, and that's not even because you put most of the queue into a state of anxiety, or even that you are half a foot taller and have extra eyes. Now you know I... _enjoy_ you like this but Terra may get a little jelly if you pin me to a wall in public... Again."

Rea feels her face warm, 'public' is a bit of an overstatement, didn't know batman was in the same room, he is very sneaky. She can feel her embarrassment pulling down her power and as it does the excitement flooding out from the club reasserts itself.

"do you want to head back to the tower? you can pick out a movie, and we could jump Tera when she gets back?... "

"Wait, Harper. You're right I'm nervous but that doesn't mean that I'm not also exited. I shouldn't have let my emotions control me. I'm sorry for-"

"No Rea you don't have anything to be sorry for-"

"Neither do you," Raven responds before Harper can try to apologise again. A little smile flicks up the side of Harper's lips and she pulls Raven into a hug.

"Ahem." The bouncer clears his throat and tells them that quite a few people came out at once ( the gnawing in her stomach tells Raven that it may be her doing) so most of the queue can get let in.

* * *

The wall of all to familiar heat hits her as they cross the threshold. Turns out, no matter where you go a rave is still a rave. This is a bit smarter than her normal gigs in Gotham, no guards from the 'sponsoring' gang keeping watch on backrooms nor little tablets being exchanged under the tables. Raven seems almost enthralled by the dancing lights and pulsing beat though it may also be the waves of energy that even Harper can feel permeating through her soul.

Before she can think they are out on the dance floor, the pounding beat fueling the waves of exhilaration. She can barely hear the music. Just the pulsing. Just the energy.

Everything feels so distant. The sound ripples through her. There is a hand on her arm. No, neck. No, hip? Everything is blurring together.

The sounds, the lights, the sensations, the wild emotions like a storm sweeping them along.

They run through and on, pulsing throughout the club and beyond into the city.

The music is all. 

The beat. 

The-

Suddenly it's over. Harper can still hear the music, feel it even, but not _feel_ it. It is almost like she has become deaf, not to sound but to the emotions of everyone around her...

Raven!

The crowd is a mess. Still recovering from the shock of the connection and it's loss Harper has to fight through them looking for her missing girlfriend. Trusting her instincts she makes her way to the exit. She asks the bouncer if he has seen Rea leave. He recognises that they came in together and directs her to the alley by the club and tells her to make sure she is okay.

The alley is surprisingly clean and quiet compared to what she is used to. Turns out alleyways seem almost peaceful without the harsh glare of neon and flickering lights, and even more so because of the lack of muggers. In fact, the alley looks almost deserted. That is, except for...

* * *

She curls further into herself in the dark as she hears movement. She just wants to disappear. The darkness and dirt around her matching the horror in her heart. Why is she so stupid? She should just-

"Hey, Reabird." Harper drops down next to her, dark pants and leather jacket disappearing into the shadows. Raven watches her out of the corner of her eye, her piercings glimmer like stars and her purple and blue hair like the first light of dawn. She doesn't look angry and Raven can't feel any anger radiating from her, just worry. 

She is about to start apologising but Harper preempts her, "I'm sorry,"

"What! I'm the one that should be sorry! I was messing with everyone. I lost control!"

Harper smiles a little and Raven can feel a weight on her, like sadness, "oh Reabird, I'm the one who put you in this position. I asked you to come even when you didn't want to. I knew you might... I was hoping that you would get caught up with the hype, I just wanted you to have a chance to forget all those worries you keep holding on to. I should have told you. It is a bad habit that I need to do better on. And I am sorry."

Raven hugs her legs to her chest, detracting herself sorting out her dress to give her a chance to get some thoughts in order. After a few moments of the silence hanging heavily upon them, she says, "that's the thing... I did have fun. It was good letting go... But I went way too far. I lost control. And..." Her voice drops to a whisper, so quiet that Harper leans into her, "I don't deserve this."

Harper makes a weird noise, Raven looks over concerned before realising that she was laughing, "Rea? How many times have you saved the world again?" Raven bites her lip and drops her eyes to the ground, it's not like she did that much, "or let's put it like this, if you don't think that you are worthy of everything, but me and Terra do... Well, it's two on one so..."

Raven looks back at Harper who has her head resting on Raven's shoulder looking up at her with her large blue eyes, as amused as she is Raven replies, "that's not even remotely how that works!"

"But I say it is so..." Harper grins back and Raven can feel her heart squeeze in her chest, "also you should hear what people were saying, it was the best party ever. And I have... an idea" She leans up, her lips brushing against Raven's ear...

She feels very warm, heat boiling up. They were planning on getting a cab, maybe grab some food, but Raven had no patients to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't know if i got the dynamic right, i don't know much about raven or tera and i don't really ship this, but that also made it a fun learning experience


End file.
